


Spellbound

by Axiomatic_maniac



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (made up characters), Drunkenness, F/M, First Meetings, M/M, Missions, Party, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axiomatic_maniac/pseuds/Axiomatic_maniac
Summary: Alec and Magnus meet at one of his parties. Alec forgets his book and Magnus has a chance to return it and flirt  little. Missions and drinks at Magnus' apartment turns into a small slow burn relationship and lots of fun. I promise a happy ending and lots of fluff and angst and smut.    :)





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy my first MALEC story... :)

Magnus lounged against the red velvet chair which swallowed his tanned skinny body into the softness whilst he placed his feet onto the dark oak coffee table situated in the centre of his large apartment.

Bright vibrant colours emitted out from the walls where exotic paintings were hung. The room was painted a clear white with a shimmering gold border at the top and bottom of the walls with a cobalt blue stripe and a deep orange stripe painted just a few inches above. Dark oak cabinets were filled with books, antiques, house plants, picture frames and candles which gave the apartment a cosy and warm feeling to it.

The candles were always scented coconut or sweet lavender, one of Magnus' favourite scents. Many pictures were hung around his house capturing old friends from his long past and a few Andy Warhol art works he had squires over his lifetime. A picture of him, Ragnor, Catarina plus a few closer friends was placed in the centre of the cabinet. The frame was a deep purple pairing warmly with the dark wood and the blue paint. It depicted a large dinner that they all attended in the 1970's celebrating their long friendship together.

Magnus thought he looked rather stunning with his tight blue leather pants that hung low accentuating his gorgeously curved butt accompanied with a fitting blue V-neck cotton shirt, low enough to see his dark chest hair curling over the top. His golden necklaces mirrored his eye shadow and the hints of pink on the charms that were attached to the necklaces mimicked his plump soft lips. His hair had dazzling blue strips of glitter placed elegantly in his long black slick hair that was spiked up with gel. It matched his outfit perfectly. Magnus was extremely fashionable and had great taste in clothes like his makeup choices, bold and eye catching with always a hint of glitter or something sparkly.

Magnus sat in the chair trying to relax from a quite successful party he held last night. There was huddles of drunken bodies lying around the flat, some mumbling and some managing to pick themselves up and leave, slightly stumbling now and again with confused expressions of 'where am I' plastered to their drained faces.

Magnus' head fell back and rested on his chair whilst he shut his eyes and tried to process his problem. Who was the mysterious man he had seen at his party?

_'Hmm....maybe it was a friend of a friend...he was gorgeous but he didn't seem interested when I was looking at him. Maybe he's straight but with those gazes back at me, I. Don't. Think. So'._

Magnus' thought was interrupted by a drunken Izzy who came wandering from the long hallway. "Alec I'm nooot drunk! Leave m' 'lone I'm big enoughhhhhh .... to go home by m'self" slurred Izzy catching the eyes of Magnus. "Magnus!! Great party" she softly stated, her Spanish accent seeping through. She approached Magnus wanting to hug him tightly like a panda. Izzy hugged Magnus softly and Magnus hugged back with a pitiful yet happy expression. Izzy was most definitely drunk but that meant a successful.

Jace, Izzy's adopted brother came through the hallway into Magnus' lounge with his brother Alec propping Jace up now and again.

Magnus turned his whole body around his eyes falling into the Alec's. Alec had deep brown eyes and thick brown hair. He was tall and had a rune placed on his neck which was only visible as Alec wore black skinny jeans, black converse and a dark green jumper which hugged his tall figure generously making him seem taller. His skin was slightly tanned and looked extremely smooth. "We're gonna leave" stated Alec.

"Who are you", smirked Magnus barely containing himself.

"Erhm. Alec Lightwood, I'm their... Erhm.. Brother", smiled Alec shyly, looking out of Magnus' eyes. He tried to help Jace all the way to the door without falling flat on his face. Alec wasn't really sociable and disliked social situations such as to talking to people he didn't know. Alec would rather snuggle into his bed with a good book and spend the day listening to music.

"Nice to meet you. Alexander?” replied Magnus.

"Most people call me Alec" stated Alec, confused to why Magnus called him by his full name. Secretly Alec kind of liked it, he felt important. Alec was at the door when Magnus walked over to say goodbye.

"Well, take care of them... Alexander" winked Magnus as he closed the door behind them.

Magnus had a large smile which covered his face. That was the mysterious man he kept seeing, _'had he stayed here all night?'_ pondered Magnus. _‘I did see him last night in the library on the chair reading. Who reads at a party?' 'Someone who doesn't want to be here'_ replied Magnus to himself, frowning with confusion. Who wouldn't want to be at Magnus Banes party? His parties were thought very highly of as he was the High Warlock of Brooklyn after all he was expected to throw a great party.

Magnus started to tidy up his apartment. With a click of his fingers all the drinks and food were moved into the kitchen ready to be cleaned. Magnus went around the apartment slight nudging the people on the floor to get up and to check on his cat Chairman Meow who was placed into his luxurious bedroom during the party to keep him away from the guests. His cat had been traumatised by a few drinks spilled on its fluffy fur and a few bits of glitter he had managed to collect up.

When Magnus finished most of the guests had left and said their slurred goodbyes. Magnus had ended up in the library where he wandered searching for his book. Magnus stumbled on an unfamiliar book called ' Sane New World by Ruby Wax ' placed on the table besides the chair next to a glass of water with a few lemon slices floating on top. Magnus took the book and sat in the chair examining it carefully. They used a book mark and didn't fold over the edges of the pages. "Nice" he smiled. Also, it had a small pencil placed in the book, not a pen probably so they could jot ideas and criticisms into the book, or theories which Magnus was defiantly guilty of. _'Brilliant... I have a reason to visit the mysterious Alec Lightwood'_ he thought _. 'I'll hold onto this book, sounds interesting'_ he smirked.

\- 2 days later -

Magnus arrived at the institute with Alec's book or rather _Alexander's_ book. The institute was glamoured so that only mundanes couldn't see it. It was hidden inside an abandoned church surrounded by tall dark trees with gnarled branches and a metal fence. Magnus was wearing tight black leather trousers, ankle length black sneakers with pink laces a black coat and a long sleeved black top with rainbow sequins on the bottom and around the neck of the fashionably oversized deep V-neck t shirt allowing his necklaces to touch his bare skin. His fingers carried gold and silver rings engraved with intricate designs that had different coloured gems in the middle. His hair was different today; he had added pink streaks instead of blue making him look bolder.

Magnus walked around the institute in search for Izzy or Jace so he could locate Alec. Izzy was on her way back from training when she approached Magnus. "Izzy, I've been a looking for you!" stated Magnus.

"You have. Why? By the way the party was really good" replied Izzy hugging Magnus who hugged back tightly, missing her soft and warm skin. Izzy was very comfortable with her body and liked to wear tight fitting clothes with lots of bare skin.

"Your brother. Alec, is it? He left his book at the party" smirked Magnus showing off his glistening white pearls through the gap between his plump lips. “Do you know where he is" asked Magnus.

"He brought a book, such a nerd! He's just finishing training with Jace" she replied smiling with amusement.

"Thanks biscuit" winked Magnus, who kissed her forehead and walked to the training rooms.

Magnus casually strolled through the institute greeting old friends on his way and making sure he didn't see Maryse Lightwood an old acquaintance.

Magnus arrived at the large wooden doors of the training room. He stood there for a while thinking of flirty things he could say to Alec, who he was pretty sure was gay. The sound of fighting was loud especially with Jace and Alec who were always competitive with each other and gave it their best shot trying to prove who the alpha was. 

Magnus pushed the doors open and entered slowly waiting by the edge of the room, watching Alec and Jace finish their fight. The room was dead silent except from the occasional grunt or the loud noise coming from their weapons. Jace, as usual played dirty or as he like to call it 'fighting in the real world' as an excuse for clawing Alec with his nails when he managed to almost pin him to the ground.

Bitter smiles were shared when Alec tapped out, exhaling harshly, trying to catch his breath whilst wiping his glistening sweat with the back of his hand. His thick hair stuck to his forehead like an octopus, suction cupped to his head. Alec sat up with his knees bent that held his arms in place so he could rest his head against his hands.

Jace was already up and strayed to walk over to Magnus. "Hey Magnus, what are you going here?” asked Jace whose bright blind hair swished in the breeze from the open door.

"I've come to see Alec" replied Magnus, with a tiny grin etched into the corner of his mouth.

"Alec!" bellowed Jace. "Get up, Magnus is here to see you" he added. Soon after Jace jogged past Alec with a devilishly smug smile.

Alec approached Magnus with a shy and concussed grin. "You wanted me?" Questioned Alec, his eyebrows arching whilst his lips parted ever so slightly meeting his tongue that moistened his parched lips ready to talk further.

"When you left my apartment, you forgot your book", grinned Magnus. He snapped his fingers and the book appeared, his blue magic dispersing thought the air like a dancing firework. Alec was amazed, he didn't really see magic up close but he defiantly enjoyed the pleasure to watch its brilliance. 

"Thanks... I was wondering where that got to" he said sheepishly. "Party's aren't my thing” stumbled Alec. “I only go because Izzy and Jace force me" giggled Alec; with a burst of laughter form Magnus. He reached out his hand for Magnus o give him his book back. Magnus placed the book on Alec’s hands brushing his fingertips across Alec’s causing a tiny static shock to zap both of them. “A literal spark between us” chuckled Magnus.

“Yes, there is” replied Alec, clutching the book tightly, ruffling the corners of the pages by habit. A few moments passed until Magnus broke the tension.

"They are cruel! I know a good book can be better than a party" hummed Magnus. Their connection was extremely natural and didn't take much effort. "Sadly, I must be going I've got lots of work to do for the clave. Translating and stuff" grumbled Magnus casting his eyes to the door. “Nice seeing you” cooed Magnus leaving with style. His slick blue glittered brightly, flicking lushly against the cool breeze.

“Bye” beamed Alec, later coming to the realisation of how loud he was. Embarrassed, Alec abruptly left and headed towards his room to shower and change. Alec had been swamped with work due to the rise in demon attacks against the mundane. Most attacks left a mark, a red circle with a white dot in the middle. The circle was to represent the ‘circle’ a group Valentine once lead and the Dot was to symbolize his cause was pure and in favour of all angels. Valentine the leader of the ‘circle’ resented all demons including warlocks and faeries who he intended to destroy using the soul sword.

Alec entered his room locking the door behind him. He grabbed the bottom of his t shirt and pealed it away from his sweat glazed skin, quickly followed by the rest of his clothing.

Now he was finished he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his bottom half leaving his muscular figure on show with the tiny water droplets glistening from the bright sun rays breaking through the dusty curtains. Alec picked out his usual outfit, black t shirt, black jeans, black shoes and occasionally a dark emerald green t-shirt which paired with his deep brown eyes perfectly. Alec rarely expressed himself through his clothing unlike his sister Izzy who wore very tight fitting and skin showing outfits accompanied by four-inch hills and elegantly placed makeup.

Three loud raps hit the door with force echoing though Alec’s room and into the bathroom where Alec was brushing his already smooth black locks. “Open up!” shouted Jace before banging on the door even harder letting the whole institute know. “It’s important” alleged Jace, putting a muscular hand through his plush blonde locks whilst overdramatically rolling his eyes. Jace didn’t exactly know why Izzy ran up to him ordering him to ‘Get Alec NOW!’ but he wasn’t going to argue with a frantic Izzy.

“Yeah alright calm down!” snapped Alec, unlocking the door to an irritated Jace whose veins were popping out from shouting so loud.

“There’s been a mass attack on the mundane, at least 6 dead and 5 injured” stated Jace.

“Alright two minutes ill meet you in the main hall” replied Alec. Fully clothes Alec leaped through the door and paced to the hall passing the dull grey painted walls with the occasionally chipped area revealing the pastel green hiding underneath. “What did I miss” asked Alec putting his hands together behind his back and standing with his back straight. Jace caught Alec’s eyes, slowly sharpening his eyes in a playful anger.

“There’s been an attack at a night club called ‘Chemistry’ said Izzy

“What a cheesy name” teased Magnus, rolling his bright brown eyes in Alec’s direction, the corner of his mouth curling with delight. Magnus was now wearing a draped black coat with deep pockets decorated with small gold buttons. His hands swamped his pockets resting them firmly on his hips with a confused face. “Why would they attack a night club?” said Magnus.

“That’s what we need to find out” grumbled Jace, who wasn’t used to Magnus joining in on missions. “Right, so do you know any powerful warlocks in America?” asked Jace shoving his hands into his jean pockets.

“No, well yes but I didn’t do it” said Magnus with a smug expression.

“Get over yourself Magnus” chimed Izzy. “This is serious”.

“Okay, well… It’s a possibility that Maria, a French witch who has mastered the art of potions could have created those…things, but I highly doubt it. I won’t know exactly who until I see the nightclub with my own eyes” said Magnus.

“What about your friends? Catarina, Ragnor, could they know anything?” questioned Jace.

“No, defiantly not they have been in London for the past 3 weeks and the creature could only have survived a few days after the spell had been performed” replied Magnus, furrowing his brow to the new idea boiling in his mind.

“Nobody else at all?” Asked Alec. A few moments passed as Magnus started to pace in large circles. Everyone was silent, apart from the muffled background noise in the dining hall.

“Can you look up Lantzia? We didn’t leave on great terms the last time I saw her, she turned to dark magic in the 1920’s” responded Magnus.

“Sure” answered Izzy. She typed in her name onto the large touchscreen computer, whizzing through all of the names. “Lantzia, approximately 600-650 years old. Location unknown, known for her dark magic and her known companions, Isacc and Linthia approximately 550-600 years old” listed Izzy, her eyes catching Magnus’ deep and dark ones. His eyes were staring at the screen, if Lantzia was involved then it meant she was back for good, and with Valentine by her side they stood no chance. Magnus was engulfed by fear, terror, anger, his brow started to crease, his head tilted towards the ground and his stare was deathly.  He shook the thoughts from his head and forged a smile. “Right let’s go, I need to see what happened” assured Magnus.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
